<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little compliments, simple recommendations by LadyRachael, Rei382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688953">little compliments, simple recommendations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael'>LadyRachael</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382'>Rei382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Young Minerva McGonagall, Young Riza Hawkeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For young Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration is almost instinctual. Sensing her boredom, her friend Riza shares that her father is teaching a new class called Alchemy that year, which is something that she might be interested in.</p><p>Original prompt by LadyRachael<br/>First draft by Rei<br/>Final edits and title by Fedz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little compliments, simple recommendations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the swish of her wand, Minerva conjured a hedgehog in one try. The creature stumbled on the desk in front of her, looking confused, though not for long. A quick flick of her wrist and she had successfully transformed it into a pincushion as the professor had instructed.</p><p>Too easy. She was already bored.</p><p>Through her peripheral vision, she saw her classmates looking at her in awe. Their hedgehogs were still very much alive, with some curled into balls and some trying to run away. They weren’t ones conjured by her classmates either, rather ones provided by the professor.</p><p>She watched as the other students scrambled to copy her wand movements, flicking their wrists a tad too sharply or stabbing their wands toward their poor hedgehogs’ direction as if brute force could bend magic to their will and turn the creatures into the object they had wanted.</p><p>Minerva huffed. She shouldn’t expect too much. After all, she was the only one so far who had already mastered the O.W.L and N.E.W.T level spells of vanishing and conjuring, on top of the simple transfiguration asked of fourth year Hogwarts students.</p><p>Once class ended, she packed her belongings and headed out of the classroom, frustrated at the low level of schooling but proud to have earned, yet again, another twenty points for her house.</p><p>“Wait up, Minerva!”</p><p>The familiar voice stopped her in her tracks and made her look back. Her friend had just finished packing her (semi-perfect) pincushion and transfiguration book, and was currently rushing towards her.</p><p>She offered a fond smile. “Riza!” They fell into step with one another as they hurried to their next class.</p><p>“Your pincushion only had ears and tails,” Minerva remarked in an attempt to start conversation. Mentally, she kicked herself as she realized that she could’ve talked about Riza’s sharpshooting of a wandwork in their DADA earlier instead. Oh dear, too late to change topic now. “Great job, I say.”</p><p>In her honest opinion, the result was only quite passable; but the professor seemed pleased, and it was, after all, better than the significant portion of the class', whose cushions still sported eyes, snouts, and even <em>legs</em>.</p><p>Riza snorted, even as she tucked a stray strand of her already short hair behind her ears. “You don’t need to flatter me. I know it’s not up to your standards.” </p><p>Minerva smiled apologetically.</p><p>“I actually wanted to tell you – you know, my dad’s a professor here this year. He teaches alchemy. I thought you might be interested? It’s N.E.W.T level but considering how well you do at transfiguration…I’m sure Professor Myriadd will let you do it.” With her free arm, Riza gestured at her pointedly. “You’re practically a genius.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. You think too much of me,” Minerva said, but internally, she beamed with pride. “Alchemy, huh? I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Great!” Her friend let out a small laugh. “Thanks, Min. At least I’m able to guarantee at least one student to attend his class!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>